Sugar Crystals
by ambergur-pyon96
Summary: Sakura is poor. Determined to help her father and herself live a better life, she goes to the Uchihas hoping they will give her a job. But what happens when she falls for the cold Uchiha Sasuke? And it seems Sasuke is returning her feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I've decided to this fic in collaboration with izumii842. she helped me come up with the name too! If you haven't read her stories, then read 'em! they're good!! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO NOT. OWN. ANYTHING.**

* * *

"sakura! Sakura!"

"Hai, Tou-san?"

The man watched his 16 year-old daughter walk into the room, wiping her small hands on her skirt. S_he deserves better_ he thought. The Haruno's were very poor. But still, this girl deserved so much better. He looked his daughter once over: small frame, crystal clear skin, huge emerald eyes that shone when she laughed, and soft pink hair that was pulled up in a bun. She looked so much like her mother- save for the hair, she had gotten that from his side of the family-it hurt him sometimes. The girl had been through so much, she had lost her mother when she was five, and because her father could not pay for the rents with his minimum wages, helped with his business of making wool when she was old enough. Also, over the years, she had taken up several other odd jobs to help with the rents. It ached the man's heart to let his beautiful daughter do any of the work; he had even told her that she need not do anything, but she had looked up to him, emerald orbs full of conviction replied in a gentle tone that she would do it. So stubborn, just like her mother.

"Sakura, come here," Mr. Haruno patted the space next to the bed he sat on. Obediently, she took a seat next to her father and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Sakura, I received a letter today," he held up a manila envelope to her.

"Oh. What does it say?" Sakura asked. Mr. Haruno looked at his daughter for a while before continuing.

"It's… It's from your grandfather."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oji-Ojii-san?"

Mr. Haruno sighed. He had never liked to bring the subject of his wife's parents up. They had never truly gotten along well, not to mention they blamed him for their only daughter's death and refused to see their granddaughter.

"Yes, grandfather. He died recently."

"Oh." Her eyes shone with unshed tears for the dead man she had never known.

"But that is besides the point. Well, it seems your grandmother… well she was… an Uchiha."

"Uchi-_Uchiha? _You mean the richest family in Konoha?" Sakura's eyes were practically bulging now.

"Yes. She had eloped with your grandfather and married him."

"Oh."

"There's something else," Mr. Haruno held up a brown package. "It came with the letter. It's for you," he handed the package to Sakura.

"What is it?"

Mr. Haruno shrugged, "I didn't open it, but the letter said it was a family heirloom of some sort. Your grandmother wanted you to have it."

Sakura took the package in her hands and started unwrapping the paper. Soon, there was a small ivory box sitting in her lap. Sakura gasped. The box had carvings of sakura flowers all over it. Each one different from the other; they were all unique. And they looked _so real._

"It's beautiful," Sakura breathed, as her fingers skimmed the surface. Looking at it more closely she found a small hatch in the front of the box. Sakura lifted the hatch delicately and opened it.

"Oh…" Sakura could find no words to describe the necklace that was in the box. She lifted the necklace. A big onyx coloured pearl was attached to a fine chain of silver.

"That's some pearl," Mr. Haruno said.

Sakura nodded, "Can I put it on?"

Mr. Haruno shrugged, "It's yours." Sakura undid the clasp and put the necklace on, fastening it. The pearl settled in the hollow of her neck; it's dark colour contrasting with the pale of her skin strikingly.

"It looks beautiful on you," Mr. Haruno complimented.

"Thank you, Tou-san," Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Haruno! Haruno, Open up! Open up or I will—"

Sakura opened the door of the run down cottage she called home.

"Sorry, Otou-san's not at home," she addressed the rather plump man politely.

The man snorted. "I don't care if he's home or not, girlie. He has yet to pay the rents! It's already a month late!"

Sakura's brow furrowed. Tou-san hadn't mentioned anything about the rent not being paid.

"Sorry, but Otou-san's not at home. Come back tomorrow," she said curtly before slamming the door in the man's face.

_I'll have to talk to Papa about this _she decided.

* * *

"Tou-san."

Mr. Haruno looked up questioningly at his daughter, "What is it?"

"The other day, a man came by… I think he was the landlord."

Sakura noticed that her father had gone rigid and his face had paled considerably. She slowly continued.

"… he said that you hadn't paid the rents yet, for the last month in fact. Why haven't you mentioned any of this?"

Mr. Haruno looked down at the floor. "Our business… it's dying Sakura." Sakura barely caught the words.

"What?! How is that so?"

Mr. Haruno shrugged, "I do not know, but I have not been able to make enough to pay the rents… I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's alright Tou-san, we'll find a way to get through this. We always have, haven't we?"

Mr. Haruno looked up at her daughter. She was so small, and yet her voice had held so much confidence it was so reassuring. He felt tears swim in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

She had made her decision.

She packed her small duffel bag with the little belongings she had and a small purse with some money she had earned working odd jobs. Picking up the letter, she folded it and put it in her pocket. Slowly, she crept into her father's room and placed the note she had written on the floor, next to his sleeping form.

"I'll be back, Tou-san," she whispered quietly and pecked him on the cheek. Then she tiptoed out of the room.

_I promise that when I return, I will make Tou-san happy!_ Sakura reached out for the doorknob.

She opened the door silently and stepped out into the darkness.

_… Please wait for me, Tou-san…_

Closing the door behind her, she walked, leaving behind her family and life as she knew it.

* * *

The moment Mr. Haruno woke he knew something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when his eyes caught sight of the note next to his mat.

Picking up he read it once and felt tears brim in his eyes. He knew she would do something like this. That was the reason why he had kept the news about the rent and his business a secret form her. He should've told her not to do something like this, but she wouldn't listen anyway. She was too stubborn, just like her mother. He picked up the note again and read through it.

_Dear Otou-san,_

_Do not worry about me. I am just doing what I feel I must do. I am not the kind of person to sit around when she knows there is something she can do to help, and you know it. I beg of you, please don't come looking for me. I will be fine. Take care of your health, Tou-san. Though you never admit it, you are getting old. I will come back, I promise. I will earn enough to pay off all the rents for us. Maybe find a new place for us to stay as well. We will have a good life, Tou-san. I promise._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

The tears were flowing now. His baby was gone. And he could do nothing to stop her.

* * *

Sakura looked up, covering her eyes from the sun. She was almost at the place. But she was, oh, so tired. Her throat was dry, her lips cracked. Her bottle was empty of water and she had no more food. She had been travelling for two days already, but her destination was still almost half a day away. Right now she was travelling through the Konoha forests. A kind man had told her it was a shortcut to get to the place she wanted, although he had been a bit surprised at her wanting to go there at all.

Her fatigue was getting to her and she decided to get some rest before continuing. Slowly she walked towards one of the huge trees that grew abundantly in the forest. Slumping down, her eyes closed…

A sudden burst of pain on her left shoulder made her eyes spring back open. Slowly turning her head she saw an arrow protruding from her shoulder. She tried to cry out but her throat was too dry for a single sound to escape her lips. Her vision began to swim as the blood poured from her wound. She was slowly beginning to lose consciousness when she heard two voices at a distance.

"You hit a girl, Sasuke," the first voice said.

"I thought she was an enemy," the second answered before a pair of strong hands wrapped around her body and lifted her off the ground.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We'll have to bring her back to be treated." The first voice again.

"Hn."

Then, she completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! It took a lot of plotting but we finally posted it eh? I'll try to update asap.. but no promises cos its mid years now. That, and i'm the queen of procrastination. Bye!**

**XOXO Ambergur-pyon96 with Izumii842**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yo! Alrighty thanks so much to all who reviewed! I'm just saying, reviews=motivation to update faster. Really. I can't wait to continue this story, i swear it's going to be great! Here's just a note: this whole chapter's written in Sakura and Sasuke's POVs. So just take notice, i might change the POVs sometimes. well, enough blabbering, enjoy the story!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~S.**U.**G.**A.**R. **C.**R.**Y.**S.**T.**A.**L.**S~**

Chapter 2

.:**_Sakura's POV:._**

For the most part, I realized that I had been hit by an arrow and could be dead. But somehow, I just didn't _feel_ dead. I felt oddly better. That gnawing pain on my shoulder seemed to be fading away. But then you probably didn't feel pain when you were dead right?

_Where is that irritating light coming from?!_ I swear, if death is going to be this annoying- _can't they let a dead girl get her rest?!- _ then I'd rather be alive. SOMEONE SHUT TH—

"—at light off!" I groaned getting up from the bed.

Wait. _ Bed? _

_Shouldn't I be dead?_

"You're awake."

I swiveled my head to the left; the voice had come from the far left corner of the room. I wasn't able to make out who it was who had spoken; it was a man definitely, but he was hidden in the shadows.

I swallowed. My throat was slightly sore and parched but I managed to croak out a "Who are you?" to the hidden figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked toward me. I had to admit, he was gorgeous: long ebony hair, fair skin and eyes that were darker than night. He was wearing a simple black shirt and trousers.

Speaking about clothes, I remembered that mine had to be bloody and stained. I looked down, but all I could see was skin.

I was naked and alone in a room with a hot man. That _is_ every girl's dream, isn't it?

I felt my face heat up and I screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?!" I shrieked at him while gathering the white blankets around me to cover my naked body. The man's face was blank but I could see a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes. He made no move to answer my question.

"Who _are _you?" I hissed. My flushed face grew hotter, not form embarrassment but annoyance and slight anger. The man merely smirked and walked up closer to me. He sat on the bed and reached out a hand to caress my cheek. I flinched.

"That is a question I should be asking you, since you are in _my _house, hmm?" he said. His voice was dark and seductive. And his eyes… they were _hypnotic._

"My name is Ha-Haruno Sakura," I managed to stutter out, my eyes locked on his the whole time.

"Sakura? And what were you doing in the forest?" His voice was quiet, probing, _urging _me to answer.

"I'm… I'm looking for…" I stopped, catching myself before I gave out any more information. Turning my gaze from him, I answered coldly, "What's it to you? And who are you anyway?"

I felt him get off the bed and looked up. He was walking toward the room door. Turning the doorknob, I heard him say, "I will get the maids to attend to you," before he opened the door and closed it with a soft _click._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later I heard the door creak open. Looking up, I saw three young women, only a few years older than I, walking towards me with some things in hand. They were all dressed in maid's uniforms. One of the maids – she looked the oldest; around 25 – approached me.

"Itachi-sama has asked us to dress you and get you ready for dinner," she said in a nasal voice. I narrowed my eyes at her. "And who is this _Itachi-sama_ if I may ask? And where the hell am I?"

The woman looked taken aback. "Itachi-sama! _The_ Uchiha Itachi-sama. And you are in the Uchiha manor."

I blinked. Wait did she just say _Uchiha?_ I must be hearing things right?

"_U-Uchiha?!" _I sputtered out.

The woman had a smug look on her face. "Yes, _Uchiha._ Now, stop whining and let us dress you up. We musn't be late or Itachi-sama will be angry."

The woman proceeded to pull me out of bed and made me sit in a basin which was then filled with warm water from a jug carried by another of the maids. Slowly, she undid my bandage and I winced as she rubbed in some ointment from a jar. Then, she redressed the wound and proceeded to bathe me, carefully avoiding the bandage so as to not get it wet.

A million thoughts were racing through my mind as the maids bathed me. How did I get here, in the _Uchiha Manor_ of all places? I was confused and frustrated and a jumble of other feelings, but most prominently, I felt accomplished.

I had reached my goal. I had set out to go to the Uchihas to get a job so that I could make enough money for Tou-san to pay off the rents. And I had made it. Now all I had to do was explain my situation to this Itachi-_sama_ and hopefully snag a job.

_…Tou-san, just you wait. I'll make us happy…_

When she was finished bathing me, the maid started dressing me. I immediately recognized the clothes as my own. "Where did you get these?" I asked her. She shrugged, "They were in this duffel bag that Itachi-sama gave to us." I nodded, "Can I have it? It's mine." The maid looked at me for a moment. "You will have to ask Itachi-sama yourself," she said.

After dressing me, which didn't take long, she started brushing my hair out. It hurt since she was not being very gentle with me, and when I shot her a glare, she smirked at me in return. _Bitch!_ I thought inwardly.

Soon enough though, my pink locks were untangled and smooth. The maids started filing out of the room one by one and I stood there unsure of whether to follow them until the one of them turned and shot me an annoyed glare. "Well, don't just stand there! We have to _go._" Huffing in annoyance, I followed her out of the room.

* * *

The maids made a few turns and soon I was in a big hall with a huge, long table situated in the centre. Four people sat at the table; three men and a woman, one of whom I recognized as Itachi.

The maids bowed respectfully before shuffling out of the hall, leaving me alone with the four Uchihas.

"Itachi, who is this?" the woman inquired softly. She had a musical voice and the same features as Itachi, though more feminine. She was beautiful. I guessed that this was Itachi's mother.

"She is the girl Sasuke shot; Sakura," Itachi answered.

"Did you know, Sasuke?" the woman asked.

The boy sitting across of Itachi grunted, "I thought she was an enemy." He looked barely older than me. His hair was the same raven color as his mother and brother's, and he was just as beautiful as them. _Beauty seems to be one of the Uchihas' traits… _I mused.

"Sakura-san."

I tore my eyes away from the younger Uchiha boy, Sasuke, and looked at his mother.

"H-hai?"

"You must forgive us for our son's actions," she gestured to herself and at the older man sitting next to her. "Please, come and have dinner with us to make it up to you," she smiled.

I swallowed. _Better tell them about my situation…_

"Actually Uchiha-sama, I was on my way to see you," I paused, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Oh?" Itachi said, a hint of curiosity lacing his voice. "You mean you planned to get hit by Sasuke's arrow from the beginning?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and resisted the urge to stick out my tongue. "_No_, I was on my way to see you when _that _happened."

"Please continue, and you may call me Mikoto," The female Uchiha said.

"Mikoto-sama. I was wondering if- if you would give me a job."

Silence.

Supposedly none of the Uchiha had seen this coming. Taking a deep breath, I launched into my story.

"My Otou-san, his business is not doing very well. He has yet to pay the rents and I cannot sit and wait around as he suffers. So I was on my way to ask you if you would give me a jo—"

"Absolutely not."

"What?" I looked at the older Uchiha man who was shaking his head.

"Why not?" I argued.

"You have no training whatsoever in being a maid. No, I will not permit this."

_He _won't permit it_?! I came all the way here – got shot by a bloody arrow - and he won't permit it?! But… Tou-san… Tou-san…!_

I fell to my knees.

* * *

.:**_Sasuke's POV:._**

I watched her as she fell to her knees.

It was quite interesting actually. She had the nerve to argue with Otou-sama, though that would never be a smart thing to do.

"Please! I really need this job!" she cried out.

"No."

"Then… You said you wished to make it up to me, right? This could be it! I don't need dinner or anything! Just please, let me work for you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Is she _that_ desperate?

A brief silence hung in the air. My parents and brother were obviously surprised, and truthfully admitting, so was I. But being Uchihas, none of us let it show on our faces.

"Please?" I heard her plead again. She was slumped on the floor, her head hanging.

"Anata, why don't you just let her? She can learn." Okaa-san, always the one willing to compromise.

"….Alright." And she always got her way. _Che._

The girl looked up and her eyes shone with unmasked joy. They were a bright green. An unusual and annoying color, though everything about her seemed unusual. Who in the world would dye their hair _pink_?

I saw Itachi smirk and lean across the table to whisper something in Okaa-san's ear. When he pulled away, she turned and looked at me, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Sakura-san."

"Please just call me Sakura, Mikoto-sama."

"Very well, Sakura," Okaa-sancontinued, "you will be Sasuke's maid from today on. Consider it…. As his way to make it up to you."

I glared at Okaa-san who just shrugged and pointed at Itachi. Figures it was _his_ idea. I slowly turned my gaze to him and glared so hard it would have made any other person want to die on the spot. But since Itachi wasn't any other person, he just smirked.

"I don't need a maid," I said defiantly.

"Sasuke-chan, _you _owe _her _remember?" See? She _always _got her way.

"Hn."

No point arguing in the matter.

"Sakura, you will begin work immediately. I will call the maids to teach you how to get the work done around here. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

_**.:Sakura's POV:.**_

I couldn't begin to describe the happiness I felt. Mikoto-sama ordered her maids to start teaching me what I must know to work here, in the Uchiha Manor. Thank goodness they weren't the same maids who washed me up. I don't know if I would ever hear the end of it if it were _them._

The first thing the maids taught me was the names of the people from the Uchiha family. There were four of them.

Uchiha Fugaku, who was the master of the house.

Uchiha Mikoto, his wife.

Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

And finally Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Also the bastard who shot me.

I wasn't exactly thrilled that I was to work as _his _personal maid, though the other maids thought otherwise. Sure, he was good looking-bangs and all, but he _shot me._ A girl just can't get over that in an _instant._

_I had promised Tou-san that we would have a brighter future. And I would never break a promise…_

___So…_

"Yosh!" I cracked my knuckles and grinned. I was going to work very hard from today on!

* * *

_**A/N: well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Heheh, a little ItaSaku there.. you'll be seeing more of Itachi in the story. I promise. remember, reviews=motivation to update faster. so review!! **_

_**XOXO Ambergur-pyon96 & Izumii842 :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heya!.... uh, sorry about the wait, but I did warn you guys - I am THE queen of procrastination. Oh, and thanks for all who reviewed! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If i did own Naruto, why would i be writing **_**FAN_fiction?_**

* * *

Sasuke heard a quiet tapping on the door of his bedroom before it was pushed open. She stood in the doorway, attired fully in a maid's uniform, a tray in her hands. The uniform looked good on her; when she had received it, it was a bit _too_ baggy, so she had set out to work on stitching it to fit her perfectly. And it did.

A bit _too _perfect if you asked Sasuke.

The thin black fabric clung to her every curve, and the dress itself, which hung above the knees, made a show off her creamy white legs.

It was distracting..

Absolutely _annoying._

_

* * *

_

Sakura cleared her throat, trying to get Sasuke's attention so she could get an invitation to come in.

He was sitting on his bed, which was already made, fully clothed in a black sweater and trousers, gazing out of the window on his left. He appeared not to have heard her.

The other maids had told her that Sasuke preferred not to have breakfast with his family. So, being his personal maid, she'd have to bring breakfast up for him and lay the dining table he had in his gigantic room.

"Can I come in?" she asked, annoyance lacing her voice. Really, just how _long _was he going to make her wait?

There was a pause before, "Hn."

Sakura stepped in, and quickly locating the large mahogany dining table, began to lay the table. Supposedly, all Sasuke ate for breakfast was oats. When she was done, a steaming bowl of oats was on the table, and a spoon and napkin next to it. Satisfied with herself, she said, "Your breakfast is ready, Sasuke," but remembering the maids' chidings hastily added, "-sama."

She watched as Sasuke got up from his large bed. He was tall. At least two heads taller than her. She watched as he sat down and picked up the spoon, his long fingers wrapping around its silver handle. She watched as he turned to her, his handsome face framed by raven locks, which in the light- she couldn't help but notice – had a bluish tint. His thin lips opened and mouthed something, but she could hear no sound come out. His expressionless onyx orbs locked on to her own bright green ones, and she felt like she was under a spell. _Just like Itachi,_ she thought.

"Sakura."

She jerked back into consciousness and blinked a few times at the sound of her name.

"I said, you may go." His tone held a hint of irritation and she blushed realizing she had been staring.

Stuttering a muffled 'hai' she quickly bowed and rushed out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her cheeks still flushed with colour, as she walked down the hall towards the maids' quarters.

_What the hell was I doing?!_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared down at his untouched bowl of oats. He was curious. He had heard Sakura mutter his brother's name when she was staring at him. But what had Itachi have to do with _her?_ He remembered the girl's pink face when she finally realized he had been calling her. "Annoying," he muttered, but couldn't help his lips from quirking upwards at the corner.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the halls, broom in hand, sweeping the dust of the floor. She had a faraway look in her eyes, like she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. And that was true. She had a lot on her mind. She thought about how her Tou-san was doing; surely he was worried sick for her. The thought made her wince a little.

_It's all for the best_, she thought finally.

But it was not only thoughts of her beloved Tou-san that plagued her… she blushed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Stupid Sasuke," she muttered under her breath shaking her pink head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh my. What's this, I hear my foolish little brother's name?"

Sakura's head whipped up to see Itachi's slim figure leaning against the wall. He walked towards her until he towered over her petite frame. Then leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart, breathed, "Hm, Sakura?"

His breath smelled like mint.

She hated mint. It was a long story really, about the mint plant her mother had planted in the garden. How it's supposed _medicinal properties_ could cure certain sickness. How it _didn't _cure her mother when she was sick. How her mother had died…

Yes. She _hated _mint.

Sakura, whose face was already red, blushed even more. She turned her head from his face, pinched her nose, and before thinking, blurted out, "Your breath stinks." She felt Itachi go rigid next to her, and realized her mistake, her face paling. She had heard stories from the maids about the older Uchiha brother's temper. She flinched and was about to apologize when she heard him make a weird sound. It took a few seconds to register in her mind that Itachi was _laughing._ So she just stood there, blinking and utterly confused at what had just happened.

"Oh Sakura," he said finally, leaning down to her again, "I haven't laughed like that in years." His tone was light and when Sakura looked up, she saw humor dancing in his usually expressionless, black eyes. Sakura was unsure of what to say. "S-Sorry," she finally bit out. "Don't be," he replied, his lips quirked at a corner, as he reached out his hand to brush his fingertips lightly across her cheek. Sakura's face turned pink and she looked down at her feet.

Just as he was walking away, Sakura suddenly remembered he had something of hers. Running after him she called out, "Itachi-sama, my duffel bag! Can I have it back?"

Itachi turned around abruptly at the sound of his name and Sakura bumped clumsily into him. Rubbing her rather wide forehead and mumbling an apology she began again, "My duffel bag, can I have it ba-"

She was cut off with Itachi's reply as he turned and walked down the hall, "Come to my room after you're done with your duties."

* * *

Sasuke watched his pink-haired maid lay the table - out of the corner of his eye - with increasing amusement. She looked so darn _uncomfortable_. The way she looked at anything except him, it was very amusing indeed. He could see that his maid had a light pink tint to her cheeks, which made her look somewhat _cute_ he supposed…

"Enjoy your meal, Sasuke-sama," she mumbled refusing to meet his eyes. He just grunted in reply. He didn't know why she was making such a huge deal out of the breakfast incident. And he was still puzzling over what she had to do with Itachi. He glanced at his brother who seemed to be studying his maid with some interest.

"Sakura," Itachi called suddenly. The pink-haired girl looked up with some surprise, saw his beckoning finger and approached him. He watched as his brother called her closer and she bent down, allowing him to put his lips near her ear and whisper something. Sasuke felt his eyes narrow when he saw _his maid_ tense up and go a shade darker than she was before. His eyes were still narrowed when he saw her give a quick bow and scurry out of the dining hall.

"Is everything okay, Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, just fine, Okaa-san. Just a little… _reminder_ to the new one." He was answering his mother, but his eyes were locked on Sasuke the whole time.

* * *

_**A/N: okay, it's shorter than usual..meh..... I was actually thinking of adding another part to this chapter but i was kinda unsure if it would be too long so i split it up. next chapter you'll see Sakura's encounter with Itachi in his room. Oooh, sounds absolutely **_**naughty_! But i don't think anything will happen... Empahsis on the word THINK. so, this chapter: Sakura's first day as Sasuke's maid... meh, could've gone better. But there's more to come, so stay tuned! oh, and reviews are very much appreciated, thanks!_**

**_XOXO Ambergur-pyon & Izumii842_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! right so... Mid years are finally over! you have no idea how happy i am. hopefully this also means that i can update things faster ^/_\^! Thanks for all who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to do these things?.... I don't own anything.**_

* * *

The room was really dark. She hadn't turned on the lights for fear of someone noticing her. It would be troublesome if someone found out. He'd asked her to make sure no one saw her.

"_Go to my room now. When you're down the hall, make a left; it's the third door on the right. And make sure you don't get seen." _

His teeth had grazed her earlobe when he had said this.

So here she was, standing in the darkness; her back pressed against the door so she would be able to hear his approaching footsteps. Soon enough, she heard him approach the door and quickly stepped back.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he hadn't expected the flashes of bright green when he opened the door.

Stepping into the dark room, he closed the door and felt for the switch to the light. The switch flipped with a soft _click_ and he saw Sakura blink rapidly; trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden change in the lighting.

Itachi started towards the bed and Sakura followed. Itachi's room was as big as his brother's. He seemed to have more possessions than his brother, though. A small picture frame hung on the wall – it was one of him and Sasuke when they were younger. Itachi, who had his arm around his younger brother, looked about thirteen, while Sasuke, who was smiling broadly, looked about five. Sakura stared at his face for a moment. He still had the same features- same pale skin, same charcoal black eyes, though they looked brighter and happier, same chicken-butt hair… Sakura stifled a giggle. Turning back, she saw Itachi looking at her, his head slightly cocked to the slightly to the side, an odd expression on his face.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She nodded quickly and walked up to him.

"So," he said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, "what did you want again?"

Sakura was still standing up. "My duffel bag."

"Aah." He stood up then, and bent down, reaching under the bed. He pulled out a rather tattered looking green duffel bag. Sakura's eyes lit up the moment she caught sight of the worn-out material. He handed it over to her and she took it, resting it on his bed and digging around with her hand - rather anxiously, Itachi noted. Finally she took out a box. It was made from ivory, as far as he could tell, and dozens of Sakura flowers were carved into it. He heard Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what is it?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "A gift," she said, before opening the lid of the box. She took out the pearl necklace. Itachi's eyes widened considerably. For him, that is.

"So that's what you were hiding," he smirked. Sakura smiled back sheepishly. Undoing the clasp of the necklace she put it around her neck and re-fastened it. The pearl rested in the hollow of her neck perfectly. She lifted up one hand to brush her fingers lightly over its cool, smooth surface. She had taken it off while travelling so she would not attract any unwanted attention from burglars and also so she wouldn't lose or damage it. She had felt strangely bare without the pearl on; having it around her neck just felt _right. _Whether it was the calming cool of the pearl on her skin that made her feel that way, or just the way it was like an assurance to herself that she was not completely forgotten by her grandparents, she couldn't decide. But either way, it felt right.

Itachi watched her gently stroke the pearl, lost in her own thoughts. It was a pretty thing, the pearl. And it looked prettier on her, he thought. The pale of her skin and the darkness of the pearl contrasted beautifully.

The pearl itself looked strangely familiar to Itachi. A sudden memory of a tall raven-haired woman rushed into his mind.

"_Itachi-chan! You're so grown up!" The woman had patted his head. "Obaa-san, who is that woman?" he had asked his grandmother. "Ah, she is my sister, your grand-aunt," she had replied with a smile. He nodded, his eyes fixed on the round, smooth black marble on her neck…_

Itachi looked up curiously at Sakura. "That… pearl… I've seen it somewhere. But I can't remember where."

"Oh," was Sakura's reply. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Maybe…"

"What is it?"

"Well… It's kind of a secret." She smiled impishly.

"Oh, won't you tell me? Is it about why you came here?" He moved closer to her.

"No… I told you why I came here on the first day."

"You mean you were telling the truth when you talked about your father? I'd always figured it was just some made up story to get a job here."

"No! I was not lying! How could anyone lie about something like that?" Sakura fumed.

Itachi smirked. Guess he'd hit a nerve when he mentioned her father.

"Okay, putting that aside, what about this secret again?" he said, trying to distract her from her anger.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up almost instantly, a mischievous glint in them. "You really want to know?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Now they were only inches apart.

Itachi nodded.

"Okay," she said, smiling. She looked around, making sure that no one was watching. Not that there _was_ anybody in the room. Itachi couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips. She beckoned him with one finger, all serious. He complied, and bent down towards her, so that her lips were at his ear. He heard her take a breath.

"My grandmother…. She…. She was a-"

She was interrupted when the door was flung open. She reacted so fast by spinning her head to see who it was, she lost her balance and was left hurtling down….

Right into Itachi.

Her lips somehow crashed on his and she could see his onyx eyes widen the most she had ever seen. Her face was… on fire. _Of all times to be clumsy, why now?_ She silently cursed as Itachi's head hit the floorboards and she landed right on top of him, their lips till connected.

Sakura slowly moved off Itachi and struggled to her feet, her face several shades darker than her hair.

She turned to the door to see a glaring Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke just stood there, glaring, unsure of what to do. Maybe... she was trying to... _rape _his brother_?_

He felt angry. So _very angry_.

He _knew_ something was up when Itachi left the dining table minutes after Sakura. So he had followed his brother. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what it was that his brother had told _his maid_. And what _his maid _had to do with his brother at all.

So, _this _was it_?_

Itachi, with _his _maid_?_

There it was again. That pang, laced with a disgust so strong it made him want to puke.

He watched as Sakura got to her feet, her face flushed and her lips slightly puffy, giving her a pouty look. Her hair was in total disarray; the dark pink locks were all over her face. Her eyes, so green, were wide open. Bulging, in fact. She looked like she was in shock. She looked like a mess.

…She looked beautiful.

Sasuke didn't know what got over him at that moment, because he strode into the room and grabbed hold of her thin wrist and stalked back out, _his_ maid in tow.

He had always been possessive of what was _his._

And this certain possession was in need of a good _punishment._

_

* * *

_

Itachi was still on the floor, his eyes wide open. Slowly, slowly, he got to his feet, and brushed down his pants. He walked to his bed, where her tattered bag lay. It was green.

As green as her eyes.

He touched two fingers to his lips and smiled, a small, tiny smile.

* * *

_**A/N: HAHA, my recent chapters have had a touch of ItakSaku just to... SPICE things up, you could say. XD Anyway, so this chapter: Sakura almost spilled the beans about her secret, kissed Itachi, and pissed Sasuke off. Great job, Sakura! Anyway, next chapter.. Sasuke's 'PUNISHMENT'. ooooohh~ So keep reading, and reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated! you guys have no idea how happy i am to get those things *tears up*. HAHA ^/_\^**_

_**XOXO Ambergur-pyon96 & Izumii842**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Heyo! sorry i took so long to actually upload this. School sometimes is a pain. then i got detention too.. TT^TT WELL, let's not dwell on the negatives. Thanks for all who reviewed in the last chapter! LessThanThree, LessThanThree. So, just to let you guys know, this chapter has two parts - 5 a. and 5 b. so watch out for that!**_

_**Disclaimer: BAH

* * *

**_

**5 a.**

"S-Sasuke-sama, where are you taking me?" Sakura struggled against his grip.

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, tightening his hand on her wrist.

She flinched, but stopped struggling.

Sasuke continued to pull her roughly. He turned a corner.

His mind was racing – what exactly did he plan to do with Sakura? He rarely lost his composure; why now? Why was it that the sight of her with his brother make an inexplicable rage tear through his body? He barely knew the girl; she had only been working in the manor for a day!

He clutched his chest. _So why?_

He grabbed hold of the handle of his room and violently shoved it open and pushed Sakura onto his bed. She made a small grunting noise as her head fell on the soft pillows. He glared down at her – she looked pale and there were tears collecting in her bright emerald eyes. Her pink hair was unruly and messy. All over her face, making it look like some pink halo. Her lips, red and swollen, were slightly apart. She was staring up at him, her expression one of fear.

He continued to glare.

She was so, so afraid. Yet he continued to glare. What had she done? She hadn't really meant to kiss Itachi, it was an accident!

"I- I,"

"I said, shut up!"

She winced and turned away from his glare, the tears that were collecting in her eyes starting to fall. Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows, maneuvering herself into a sitting position. She took a deep breath and turned toward Sasuke again. He was scowling deeply at the floor.

"I- I'm sorry Sasuke-sama," she whispered. He didn't stir at her words so she continued quietly. "I hadn't really meant to k-kiss Itachi-sama. It was purely an acci-"

She was cut off when he asked quietly, "Why were you in his room?"

It caught her off guard to hear his voice. But she answered him anyway. "To collect my duffel bag," she said. He nodded slowly and looked up.

His eyebrows were furrowed, but he looked calmer; he wasn't glaring or scowling anymore.

"Did he try to do anything to you?"

Sakura's widened bit in surprise. _Was he being concerned for her?_"No."

His gaze traveled down from her face to her hand. Slowly, he reached out and took her left hand, not failing to notice the way she winced slightly. Lifting up her hand to where he could see, he inspected the bruise he had inflicted on her wrist. He brushed his two fingers across the blue-black skin, and looked up to see Sakura's reaction. She was looking down at the white sheets, biting her lip, her thin brows knitted together.

He let go.

There was a pregnant pause before, "What is he to you?"

Sakura looked up. "S-Sasuke-sama?" she asked confusedly.

"Itachi. What is he to you? And do not lie to me." He had moved onto the bed, advancing closer to her.

"W-wha?"

"Answer the question, Sakura," he growled, pushing her down on the bed. He was on top of her now, his hands on either side of her face.

"He… he," Sakura swallowed, trying to think of something to say. But she couldn't. Not with him so close. And his eyes… she felt if she stared at them long enough, she would fall into a bottomless pit. But she just could not bring herself to look away.

"Sakura," he whispered, "hurry up and answer."

"He… he's nothing to me," she managed to finish.

Sasuke relaxed instantly. It was as if a massive weight had fallen off his shoulders.

Sakura blinked a few times and looked away; suddenly becoming hyper-aware of their close proximity. Her face had turned a bright tomato red.

Sasuke had always liked tomatoes.

He turned her head to face him with one of his hands. A shiver ran through her spine at his touch.

"You," he whispered against her neck, "belong to me. I will not treat you so kindly should you ever do this again. Next time," he paused to nuzzle her neck, to which she let out a small gasp, "do not keep things from me." He looked up into her wide, green eyes, "You are _mine."_

With that he got off her, and off the bed, proceeding to look out of the window. Running a hand through his raven locks he said without turning to her, "Leave, now." Sakura scurried off the bed, her eyes still wide with shock, and smoothed her skirts. She bowed quickly and left the room, her heart beating erratically

* * *

In his room, Sasuke let out a small sigh. The tightness in his chest was no longer there. It was odd how hearing her say that Itachi meant nothing to her made him feel lighter… _happier_even.

_Happy_ he scoffed.

He ran his hand through his hair again, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

In her room, which was more like a small storage room within the maids' quarters that had a small futon on the floor; Sakura stared at the green duffel bag beside her. She read through the note in her hand again.

_Sakura,_

_You forgot to bring it with you._

_Thanks for the kiss._

She sighed and another thought popped into her mind.

"_You are mine."_

Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest again, and her face had become slightly pink. She brushed her fingertips across the bruise Sasuke had made.

_Sasuke…

* * *

_

**5 b. .: SAKURA POV :.**

It's been three days since _that_incident. When I think of it, my heart still beats wildly; a blush still creeps onto my face. _Stupid! Stupid!_I curse myself for harboring such thoughts. He's the master, I'm the maid! How could I ever feel this way about _him?_ I tell my heart, _stop pounding!_And my face, _stop heating up!_ But they don't listen, do they? Traitorous things!

And yet, I can't help but cling on to that tiny hope that Sasuke feels the same way too. Why else would he be so bothered about my relationship with Itachi? Why else would his eyes trail after me whenever I set his breakfasts and dinner in the evening? He may think I don't notice, but I do. I do. And it makes me feel...

_Electric ._

There isn't any other way to describe the way I feel.

I have been purposefully avoiding Itachi for the past few days. If I don't have a choice but to be near him, I distance myself and refuse to meet his eyes.

"_I will not treat you so kindly should you ever do this again."_

I shiver every time I recall his voice; his chilling, soft tone. I imagine it's much like a gentle wind that will caress your cheek, but leave a cut when it's gone.

Three days. Three days have passed since Sasuke has left. It's mysterious, really, how that man behaves. I can never read him, yet every time he looks at me, it feels like his expressionless eyes penetrate through my soul. Is that possible? I'm not sure.

He left without saying a thing. Not that he really talks to me or anything. In the mornings, I come to his room, knock on his door, a steaming bowl of oats in my hands just like the first time. This time he turns to face me when I knock and stares at me with those piercing eyes, before giving a small nod. He always wears the same color - black. His bed is always made when I come in. But now, instead of staring out the window as he did on my first day, he watches me.

He watches me as I clean the mahogany top, lay out the silver spoon gently on the surface, and set the bowl down. At first, I felt very self conscious. I still do, in fact. But just not _that_much anymore. Then he'd walk over to the table and sit down, and eat. And there is still silence. I am the very chatty type of person and being silent for long times on end makes me fidgety and uncomfortable. Yet when I'm with Sasuke, the silence is welcome. Not awkward, just… a good silence.

I leave after he's done, and he'll watch me the whole way.

Sometimes I get the feeling he enjoys seeing me be embarrassed. Maybe I was imagining it, but I swear he was smirking when I came into his room the day right after _that_incident, blushing like a maniac. I think my color rivaled that of a tomato.

But he's left for a week and I can't help but wonder where he's gone to. I don't dare ask Itachi because what place do I have to ask after him. That and also I have been keeping away from him as much as possible. It wasn't so much that I was frightened of him – I was, to an extent – but Sasuke's threat was scarier.

Maybe I'll ask him when he comes back. _Ha.

* * *

_

**.: SASUKE'S POV:.**

The Hyuuga mansion is big. It is big, but not as big as ours – ours is the biggest in the whole of Konoha. It is a good-looking place, I have to admit. Much to my taste; plain and simple – all the walls are a light cream color. The journey here had taken almost three days.

I am dressed in an all black suit, I don't really understand why I must look so dressy, but Okaa-san insisted. I have to make a good first Impression, she says. _Che._

I am waiting in the living room. It is a large place; family heirlooms and paintings hang on the cream walls. A large round Oak dining table is situated in the middle of the room. I am standing in a corner, not wanting to sit down.

I am restless.

I just wish to get this meeting over and done with. There is a constant gnawing in my chest and I know that when I return, it will disappear. That is because the thought of Itachi doing anything to Sakura just sets my teeth on edge. I need to make sure he hasn't tried pulling anything on her.

Why? I do not know myself. I am an oddly detached person, so says Okaa-san, and I don't deny it. I don't really bother making ties with people I don't know. In fact, I don't bother with ties and bonds at all.

Yet why, I wonder, do I feel the need to be involved in that annoying, eccentric, pink-haired girl's life? Why do I even _bother_ with her? She is weak, fragile, and so small. What could I possibly want with a girl like that? Even as I repeat these things in my head every time observe her, I find myself so taken in by her actions.

The way she walks so gracefully, her smile, whenever I see it, there's this warmth that just spreads through my chest. The way her hands that are so small; so gentle, could still be able to carry ten kilos of rice with seemingly no effort at all.

It seems impossible right? Uchiha Sasuke, dubbed 'The human Ice-cube' by his own mother, who 'has the sex drive of a rock' as told by his brother, how could I, of all people, be taken in by _anybody,_ yet alone a _maid?_

So many girls have flung themselves at me, so many. Yet I had never felt this way about them. What exactly _did_I feel? All the times I attended parties and tons of girls had been flirting with me, all I ever felt was disgust at their outright desperateness. But this, this was different. Around her, I felt the compelling need to protect. Protect her from everything. I can't be blamed; she is so small. The smallest woman I have ever laid eyes on and also the clumsiest.

I narrowed my eyes.

But what was this extreme possessiveness I felt? Why was it that the thought of anyone else touching her or even _looking_ at her wrongly make me feel like ripping his throat out? Sure, I had always been particular of my belongings, but wasn't what I felt a little too… extreme? Even for someone like me?

It was all so frustrating.

"Sasuke-sama." A deep voice knocks me out of my reverie. I look up and see a tall man. He has long hair and eyes so pale, they look white.

"Hiashi," I address him, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for making the long journey here. We will discuss the preparations immediately, but first I am sure you wish to see my daughter. Hinata, come in."

I watch as the Hyuuga girl steps in. she has long black hair, which is tied up on her head, some strands hanging down to frame her slightly roundish face. She is wearing a long, pale lavender dress that hugs her body and accentuates her curves, and also compliments her eyes, which are framed by thick long lashes. They too are a similar shade of lavender. Her skin is crystal clear and h

* * *

r lips are red and full.

She really is beautiful.

_But she is not my type,_I find myself thinking.

How could that be, though? I have known Hinata for my whole life. Though we have never spoken unless necessary, she is easy to read. She is quiet, shy and keeps to herself mostly, but that is what I like about her the most.

So why?

I already know the answer, I realize. Somewhere down there I know. But right at this moment, I am not sure about it. So I will go along with the preparations first.

Because right at this moment, I am not willing to risk it all for this feeling.

When I return though, I will test it out.

_Sakura.

* * *

_

**.:SAKURA'S POV:.**

"Achoo!"

I have been sneezing an awful lot today. Maybe it's the dust.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! i probably won't be updating next week cos i'm going with my family for vacation! So this chapter: both Sasuke and Sakura feel something... but what? and what about Hinata? why did Sasuke leave to see her? Heheh... read on to find out. And reviews are very much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys.. i am really very sorry i haven't updated in a while... BUT i have a very valid excuse. Well as you may/might not have know, i was away on vacation for quite a bit. One month actually. so i didn't update during that time. And when school started, it was kinda hectic so its taken awhile to get adjusted again. sorry for the wait TT^TT. **_

**_Cheetay: i am so sorry i thought i would've updated earlier T.T_**

_**yeah so well this is chapter 6. i can safely say that the next chapter will come out soon!**_

_**enjoy~**_

_**oh, a little warning: Sasuke's OOC in here but its meant to be like that. don't hate me .**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters**_

* * *

**0o0o0 SUGAR CRYSTALS 0o0o0**

**...**

**...**

He came back late at night about 5 days later. She carried his things back to his room. It wasn't much actually, just two bags. As she closed the door behind her, she could only think one thing – it was good to have him back.

* * *

She knocked on the door and entered, closing it behind her. Walking with quick steps, she breathed in the familiar scent of his room; his scent. It had become a routine for her already, bringing up his breakfast every morning. Even the feeling of eyes following her wasn't so much a bother anymore. The room was quiet as usual, and she didn't hate that - of course not - it was just that she wished that her master would actually say something once in awhile. She sighed and arranged the bowl of oats on the table, setting a silver spoon beside it, before stepping away. She heard the bed creak as its owner got up. She watched him walk to the table.

She supposed she was growing a little crush on her master, but then again, who wouldn't? He was tall, and handsome – dark eyes framed with even darker lashes, raven hair that had a blue tint in the light, high cheekbones, slightly thin lips. A little color creeped onto her cheeks. Quickly she bowed and turned on her heel. She reached for the doorknob. Usually all signs of his acknowledgement (by which I mean staring) would end there. But what do you know, sometimes wishes do come true.

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened in shock; surely she was just hearing things? She turned around anyway.

"Hai?"

His eyes were intense as he said, "come here."

She blushed a bit and came to stand next to him.

"Sit," he said and pointed to the chair opposite him.

She didn't know what to think. So she just did as she was told.

He watched her settle into her seat and continued staring for awhile. Then he picked up his spoon and started eating.

She was a ball of nerves. Surely there was a reason for his calling her, but what was it? Did she do something wrong? Was he going to –she gulped- _punish_ her? She stole a quick glance at him. His head was bent and his bangs covered his eyes. She was not going to be able to guess what he was thinking.

After five minutes though, it seemed like he had completely forgotten about her. He was still eating. It _was_ a big bowl of oats. She started to become fidgety. Most of her nervousness had dissolved into a slight annoyance at his ignorance of her. Really, why did he want her to sit next to him, but say or do nothing at all? It was hard to believe he wanted company; the reason he ate up in his room was to avoid sitting with his family. She absent-mindedly started meddling with the pearl necklace hidden under her blouse. Usually, no one ever saw it because the high collar of the maid's blouse she wore hid the silver chain and the pearl, but now she was distractedly rolling the round ornament, marveling at its cool smoothness.

"Is that a gift from someone?"

Her head shot up, surprised at hearing his voice. He was staring at the pearl between her fingers. She looked down at it and smiled fondly.

"Yes. My father… Sort of. Actually-"

"I didn't think you were lying when you told us about your father's situation," his eyebrows furrowed a little as he added softly, "seems I was wrong."

Her head snapped up. "Wh-wha? "

His eyes were piercing as he continued. "He must be a rich man to afford such a piece of jewellery." His eyes narrowed, "Which means you have an ulterior motive."

Ulterior motive? Honestly, she had no idea what he meant. "W-wait, wait," she said waving her hands in front of her.

His eyes remained narrowed. "He must be trying to set you up with me."

Okay, _what? Was he trying to suggest that her Tou-san was planning for this? _She let the comment slide.

"I think you are mista-"

"I am an Uchiha, richest family in Konoha. Any person greedy enough would love their daughter to marry someone like me."

Greedy? Her Tou-san, who sacrificed half of his barely-enough food to feed an orphan kitten, _greedy?_ Now he had asked for it.

"My Tou-san is not-"

"Greedy? Then dishonesty must run in the family."

The indifferent tone he had been using all this while was starting to piss her off.

"Just hold on a second there. My Tou-san is _not_ greedy and who the hell would want to marry someone like y-"

"Lots of girls."

A huge vein popped on her forehead. She hated his detached tone. She hated his face which was just as emotionless. She hated his eyes that were just… lifeless. Cold.

"You-you! You had to cross over the line and insult my Tou-san!" she fumed. "And here I thought you were the nicer guy. Hell, was _I wrong!_ You know what? Even Itachi is better than you!" she saw his eye twitch at that. It just made her want to piss him off all the more. "Never in my entire life have I met a bastard like you! At least Itachi let me finish, but you," she paused for breath, "you just jump to conclusions don't you? God, why, oh why did I have to be _your maid_ of all things? Why not Itachi's?" She hadn't really meant the comment; it was just to make him angry.

She was already out of her seat by then, anger fueling her actions as she stomped towards the door muttering curses under her breath. She reached for the doorknob and was about to fling the door open when he spoke.

"I'm not done with you."

What the heck? He had insulted her and her Tou-san and was still demanding her company?

"The hell you are!" she shouted at him and turned the knob and opened it, stepping outside.

"Sakura."

"What?" she asked, turning to glare at him. But his face remained passive.

"Who gave you the necklace?"

"It belonged to my Obaa-san!" With that she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face with hands. He hadn't meant to make her angry at him; he had just wanted to start a conversation with her. You know, just to get to know her better. But that habit of his just had to come up. He had doubted her for a minute. And just like that he had made a fatal move by suggesting something about her father. He had already guessed by the way that she had begged them to take her in that anything regarding her father was a touchy subject, but still. She had really gone a bit overboard with her accusations, and he knew she had added the bit about being Itachi's maid just to piss him off.

He gritted his teeth.

And piss him off it did.

He slowly massaged the bridge of his nose. Damn, that girl was annoying. He would never admit it, but yeah, he had acted a bit childishly by retorting her stupid comments, but if he hadn't where would his pride be? And she was _his _maid; she couldn't just throw a tantrum and leave! she should've just kept quiet and listened to what he was saying. Really was it that difficult?

Why did he even bother with her? It was so out of character of him to be bothered with anything! And he knew there were so many girls out there who would _love _to be his maid! They would even provide him better service! And she goes on about being Itachi's maid? Was she retarded or something? Hadn't he warned her enough about _not _going anywhere near his brother? He even said he'd punish her! Hell, he'd cut short his trip just to make sure she was okay; just to make sure his brother hadn't pulled anything on her. And _this_ was how she showed her gratitude?

And just like that, Sasuke found himself suddenly very angry at a certain pink-haired woman.

* * *

No, she didn't want to see his face. Not so soon, that is. She needed time to calm down; to organize her thoughts. But her duty called and soon she was standing in the dining hall, setting cutlery and dishes. She couldn't get her mind clear of thoughts of him.

"_I'm not done with you."_

Ugh! The nerve of his! And that contemptuous way he said it? It just made her blood boil all the more. It's not like she owned her or anything. Sure, she was his maid but there was line between what was acceptable and what wasn't. And by insulting her Tou-san, he might as well have stepped on a landmine. Sakura honestly felt that if she so much as glanced at his face, she would go into a rage and drive a knife, such as the one she was arranging on the table now, through him. For a brief moment, she actually considered doing so, but then remembered that it would just get her fired from her job. Not to mention charged for murder.

And it occurred to her that he hadn't a single right to claim that she was his possession. It's not like she owed him his life, in fact, it was quite the opposite. _He _owed _her_. Sure, she was his maid but he didn't _own _her. She just worked _for _him. He had no right to say stupid things like, 'you are mine' and get all possessive. And really now, what was so bad about Itachi? He seemed nice enough. Well, nicer than that bastard of course. At least _he _hadn't criticized her Tou-san.

Sakura felt kind of bad for avoiding Itachi all the while, no less for that bastard's sake. God, how he infuriated her!

She joined the other maids, standing in a corner as she waited for the Uchihas to arrive. In five minutes they had entered in the hall. Earlier, she had asked the maid who would have originally helped Itachi into his seat to switch with her. The maid hadn't hesitated at all; after all, she would be helping Sasuke into his seat then.

She knew it would make him mad. She knew it could possibly drive him to carry out whatever 'punishment' he had created, on her. But she needed to this. Every cell in her body was screaming for her to take revenge; to piss him off.

'_Go for it!' _her inner-self seemed to be yelling at her.

So when she walked past Sasuke to get behind Itachi's seat she could practically feel his eyes narrow. Itachi had been surprised, but pleasantly surprised, no less. She smiled warmly at him moving the seat so he could sit down, and laying the napkin across his lap. At that point she had stolen a quick glance at where Sasuke was sitting, opposite Itachi. His face seemed calm, but his eyes – they were practically brimming with anger. He caught sight of her gaze and narrowed his eyes at her. She just smirked.

"Is there anything else you would like, Itachi-sama?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. Itachi had already formulated doubts in his mind about his brother's maid's behavior, but he was enjoying the little _exchange_ between her and his brother.

"Oh, nothing on this table, of course. But…" he lazily raked his eyes over her, making it quite obvious to Sasuke his, though feigned, intentions. Sakura just blushed and smiled sweetly back at him, before bowing and walking away.

That was _sure _to make _him_ mad.

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading. ;D REVIEW**_

_**XOXO ambergur-pyon with Izumii842**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: heyo. thanks for the reviews! toldya i'd update a little sooner ;D**_

_**so here's chapter 7. i was thinking of changing the rating from angst to something else since there isn't any angst in it. yet.**_

**_Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

* * *

**_OoOoO _Sugar Crystals _OoOoO_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Sasuke was more than angry with his maid. He was even more than furious. He was freaking mad with rage. Though, of course, none of these were apparent on his face. He paced up and down his room.

It was funny how seeing her with Itachi ticked him off so much. It sent him an urge to stand up and pull her away from him.

But why?

It was so frustrating to him. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never want to monopolize something this _bad _before. It was so out of character on his part. And that bothered him. Sasuke never liked change. He preferred things stay as they were. He liked like to know exactly what was going on; to be in control. So surely what was happening right now was unsettling to him, because he was obviously _not _in control of his feelings and he obviously did _not_ know what was going on between Itachi and Sakura.

Maybe something had happened when he was gone? He gritted his teeth. That maid, she really was something else. In fact she'd been picking a fight with him the whole day. Just thinking about it made him want to break something.

He had already been pissed at her when lunch was done, but no, she wasn't done yet.

Something was apparently wrong to Sasuke during dinner, because firstly, Itachi was late. And this was unusual because Itachi was almost _never _late. Secondly, his maid was missing. His parents were out that evening, attending some formal party. One of the many Sasuke and Itachi never bothered going to. So it was just him and Itachi who were having dinner in the hall. They usually started dinner together but Sasuke was tired and impatient, partially due to the fact his fuse was extremely short after the episode during lunch. So he'd started his meal before his brother showed up. At first, he'd ignored his brother and maid's absence, but after a while he it started to tick him off. It was almost fifteen minutes into his meal when Itachi finally showed up.

"Sorry for keeping you, little brother," he said sarcastically, nodding at Sasuke's half full plate. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. There was something amiss about Itachi. Something painfully obvious, but Sasuke just could not understand how it could be so.

His brother; the perfect one.

He was a child prodigy. At the age of three he could play the piano expertly and at the age of six, had completely no use for the tutor whom, under normal circumstances, should've taught him until he was at least sixteen. But Itachi was no normal child. He was smart and musically inclined. Not to mention great at sports. He was the youngest professional fencer in the whole of Konoha. So now when Itachi came into the dining hall looking like this, Sasuke had no idea what to think. Even though he would never openly say it, he respected his brother, despite being at constant logger-heads with each other. At that moment, though, all thoughts of a respected older brother were thrown out the open window. Now all that was running through Sasuke's mind was the need for revenge. He had to get back at Itachi for that comment he had made during lunch. A comment he knew too well was directed at him to piss him off.

"Itachi, you have a feather in your hair."

Itachi's head swiveled to face his brother. "What?"

"A feather. You have one in your hair." Sasuke smirked as he watched as his brother pawed through his shoulder length hair. Soon he had the white feather in between his index finger and thumb. But Itachi didn't seem embarrassed. So his plan hadn't turned out as he expected. But he should've known. Itachi wouldn't be fazed by a simple feather-in-the-hair.

Sasuke glared, long and hard at the plate in front of him.

Why was there a feather in Itachi's hair? Judging by the look of it, it must've been a swan feather, because all the pillows in the mansion were stuffed with swan feathers. And he didn't know it at first, but right then the answer to his problem walked in at that exact moment.

Or rather she practically ran in.

She was panting heavily and the red of her face clashed terribly with the messy pink locks on her head. Her clothes too were in total disarray. Now, it was not as if Sasuke actually noticed these things, (well actually he did, but he would never admit it – there were _a lot_ of things he would never admit.) but he knew she was had a tendency to keep things neat. So seeing her uniform all crumpled did arouse his suspicion.

He saw her take a deep breath and exhale before walking towards where he and his brother sat.

"Please excuse my tardiness." She bowed deeply.

"Ah, it's alright Sakura."

Sasuke turned to his brother. He was smiling at her and she was blushing like mad. There was _definitely _something going on.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out. Itachi's smile remained.

"It's okay. I know you were… busy." Now Sasuke didn't like the way Itachi was looking at her and he clenched his teeth trying to calm his anger. And it didn't help that Sakura's blush seemed to intensify. What was going on?

"I suggest maybe you should apologize to Sasuke, since you are _his_ maid. You made him wait quite a bit."

Sasuke didn't know what his brother was thinking at that moment. Because if there was something going on between them, why would he want Sakura apologize to him? Anyway, he didn't want her apologies, he wanted to – wait.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

And could literally _see _the anger radiate off her.

This was his chance to get back at her. Now she would have to bow before him and ask for his forgiveness and he could just say 'no'. And her anger and resentment at him for making her do this was just an added bonus to him. She had lost. The decision was all up to him now.

She walked slowly to stand in front of him and bowed deeply.

"Sorry for my tardiness." She seemed to be saying it through clenched teeth. He snorted and she looked up, green eyes flashing.

"You expect me to forgive you?" he said, malice dripping from his words. He got up from his seat and walked up to her. He'd humiliate her as much as she had made him angry. And that was a lot.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

"I was caught up with something," she bit out.

"You think that is a good enough excuse? What happened?" he pressed.

"Nothing important." He didn't miss the way her eyes had darted to where Itachi was seated for a moment before looking down at her shoes. So something had happened between them. But what? Sasuke hated to be in left in the dark, so he almost growled when he grabbed her face in his hand and forced her face to him.

"_Tell me._"

She flinched at his tone.

"I – I…"

He tightened his grip on her face and she let out a quiet whimper.

"That's enough, Sasuke."

He didn't even pause to think as he let go of his maid and turned to his brother. "Enough? Who are you to tell me that? She's _my maid_. Even you said so," he growled.

Turning back he glared at Sakura. "You got that? I told you not to-"

All Sasuke could see was red, then. He was so mad. So fucking angry. He'd told her _not _to go anywhere near him but she didn't listen did she? With a slightly trembling hand he picked up a white feather off the corner of her collar. It was a swan feather. Without saying another word he dragged Sakura out of the dining room. She was struggling and asking him to let go but he didn't say a thing. He was too consumed in rage to think. He just kept pulling her down the corridor.

"I said let me go!"

She screamed and that was when he stopped. He let go of her wrist and looked down at her.

Her face was red, he knew not just from anger but from embarrassment. He _had _caused quite a scene back there. She was panting heavily while massaging her wrist. She must've been running to catch up with his long strides. Her cotton candy-pink hair was an even worse mess than it was before; strands sticking out in odd angles. Her emerald-green eyes were dark with resentment, but that just spiked his anger more. What right did she have to be angry when she was the one who had caused this mess in the beginning?

Growling low in his throat, he pushed her roughly against the wall.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" she squirmed, trying to push him away. He just grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall.

"Tell me what you were doing with Itachi."

Her reaction caught him off guard. She had stopped struggling and resisting against his grip. Instead, she had bowed her head and started trembling softly. His anger disappeared for a moment. Maybe he had gone overboard. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Well, not so _soon_ anyway.

"Saku-"

"..heh. Heheh. Hah. HAHA!"

He blinked in surprise. Was she laughing? His anger surged back in an instant.

Sakura was still choking on her laughter when she bit out, "What? Why do you give a shit now, you asshole? Why do you care so much about what I do with Itachi, huh?"

"Shut up!" he shouted at her and she flinched. But her eyes were still burning with the same intensity.

All Sasuke could think about at that moment was to find out what was going on. A thousand different scenarios of what might have happened between them flashed through his mind, and none of them were all too innocent. But he just couldn't help it. The thought of Itachi doing something like that to her unsettled him so greatly. If it had been any of the other maids, he somehow felt he wouldn't give a damn at all. But why was it just her? It was all just too confusing.

"You," he breathed out, "will tell me what happened between you and my brother."

"The hell I will!" she spat at him.

And he couldn't contain it anymore, his anger. Without thinking his hand had already been raised, ready to leave and imprint on her face.

But a pale hand shot out to stop it just centimeters away.

Sasuke whipped his head to the right, his black eyes smoldering.

"I said, that's enough, Sasuke."

"_Itachi,"_ he hissed.

* * *

**_A/N: oh, don't we all love cliff-hangers?_**

**_so anyway, a brief summary of this chapter: Sasuke is confused and pissed. And he almost did something he would regret terribly. But Itachi saves the day! YAY. i always knew he was the good guy. :D_**

**_well REVIEW! i'd like to hear some comments from y'all!_**

**_XOXO ambergur-pyon96 with Izumii842_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: hey! sorry for the wait! thanks to all who reviewed in the previous chapter, love to all of you guys! ;D Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: the characters may be OOC but don't hate me!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto._**

* * *

"_Itachi."_

What the hell was his brother doing here?

"Don't get in my way, Itachi!" he shouted at the long-haired man to his right.

"Enough, Sasuke. This is too much."

His calm voice held a threatening undertone and Sasuke couldn't take the way those eyes were drilling into his own. He got off his maid, letting out a small cry, and aimed a punch at his brother instead. It was easily blocked by Itachi, who countered with a punch of his own. Sasuke, who wasn't able to recover fast enough, took the blow hard, having to step backwards a few paces to steady himself.

"Ch," he grunted wiping away a bit of blood from his split lip.

"You have a long way to go to reach my level, foolish little brother. Sakura, go to your quarters now."

Sakura, whose eyes were wide and mouth slightly open in horror, just shook her head dumbly and started to walk off.

"I wasn't done with her," Sasuke growled reaching out for his maid's arm, but Itachi grabbed his hand, and nodded to Sakura, who looked like she was about to break down, to continue on her way. Snatching his hand out of Itachi's grip, Sasuke turned to glare at Itachi. If anyone else had been on the receiving end of that glare, they would have died and gone straight to hell, but Itachi just said, "You can ask me what you wanted to ask her."

The statement just infuriated him more. "And how the hell would you know the answer to what I was going to ask her, you bastard?" he spat.

Itachi snorted, "Why are you acting like such a jealous asshole, Sasuke?"

"Shut up. Just answer the question."

"I don't know what you were going to ask her Sasuke, but nothing happened between us."

"Che. Like I would believe your shit lies."

"If you're wondering why I was late for dinner, it was just an… accident."*

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You bastard…"

Itachi let out an amused huff. "I don't know what is going on in that perverted mind of yours, little brother, but I didn't sleep with Sakura. She's a maid," he said, flicking Sasuke on his forehead. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, slowly inhaling as he digested that information. For some reason, he felt relieved.

But he was still skeptical. He narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"What exactly happened?"

Itachi smirked, "That's between me and Sakura, Sasuke. And I don't suggest you go interrogating her anytime soon."

With that he walked away leaving Sasuke glaring at his retreating back. After he could no longer see any trace of his brother, he had stalked back to his room and began thinking over what had happened and his uncharacteristic outburst, which leads us back to him pacing around in his bedroom.

Although the information that Itachi hadn't slept with Sakura had bizarrely enabled him to calm down_ a bit_, he wasn't satisfied that there was absolutely _nothing _going on between them. He had to find out. Damn his brother for being so vague! He knew that after revealing that much, he wouldn't be able to get anything else out of Itachi, so that left his maid.

That woman was the most infuriating person in the whole Universe!

How she defied him, how she mocked him!

He was going to discipline her for real in the morning. Today he had been stopped, but tomorrow, _tomorrow, _he would finish with her punishment.

With those thoughts in mind, he retired for the night.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door in the morning. He smirked. Getting up, reached the door in three quick strides and pulled it open. She was standing there, hand outstretched, her head bowed down. Pulling her arm back, she bowed slightly. His smirk grew wider and he stepped to the side, giving her enough space to pass, but not without brushing past him.

She got to work quickly, moving with fast and steady movements, and Sasuke found himself staring at her. Her pastel hair was pulled back in a bun, fringe dangling around her face, obstructing the view of her face. He still thought her uniform fit her too well but decided in the end, after much internal debating, that he really didn't mind.

Before he knew it, she was done and he walked toward the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

She still hadn't said anything and that fact alone both confused and amused him to no end. What happened to that fiery spirit of hers? The one that allowed her to so boldly defy him?

He picked up the silver spoon and turned to look at her. Her face was still downcast as she bowed lightly and began to hurriedly scurry towards the exit.

* * *

She wanted to get out as quickly as possible. She was almost at the door. Suddenly she felt something warm on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing. She gasped and her body stiffened. It was him.

* * *

He smirked. He had followed her from behind and put her large hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. She evidently didn't know she was being followed, judging by the way she had tensed up at the sudden contact. He had a knack for moving so quietly. Mikoto always scolded him about giving her heart-attacks.

"Leaving so soon?" he breathed into her ear, digging his long fingers painfully into her flesh. When she didn't respond or relax her posture, he spun her around so that she was now facing him.

Her head was still bowed so that she didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me," he sneered, digging his fingers in deeper.

He suddenly hated her. Hated her for making him feel this _confused_ and for driving him this _mad._ He hated her for the way she made him unable _to keep his eyes away_ from her when she worked, and for making him feel so _jealous_ when his brother was with her. Hated her for being so _annoying._ But most of all, he hated her for making him unable to _control_ himself_._

She didn't move.

"Look at me!" he shouted at her, and she flinched. Her body had started trembling slightly as she slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

Sasuke hadn't expected to see what he did.

Her forest green eyes were wide and gleamed with unshed tears; her lips and face was deathly pale except for where a huge, ugly purple bruise swelled on the right side of her face, near her chin. He could see the marks where his fingernails had broken the skin, scarring her beautiful smooth skin. His gaze traveled to where his hand rested on her shoulder and he slowly released his grip. She bit her lower lip and let out a quiet sigh.

Sasuke was in shock to say the least. He knew that Sakura would have sustained some injuries from the way he handled her, but not to this extent! Slowly he reached out a hand to touch her face where it was swelling. Her reaction made all traces of his anger disappear that very moment.

"Please," she whispered, her eyes clenched shut as she shied away from his hand. "Please, don't hurt me." He could see the tears start to flow from her shut eyes. She looked so fragile; so vulnerable. The feeling of wanting to protect her swirled in his chest, and instead of hating her, he hated himself for not be able to do so.

He _never really _hated her he realized. No, she was just a scapegoat. The truth was that he hated himself for not being able to control himself. It just happened that she was the one who triggered it.

She had _triggered _it.

Triggered _what_?

What _exactly was _this feeling?

But the next thing that registered in his mind was a small gasp and the faint smell of strawberries. Because his body had somehow moved on its own accord and she was wrapped in his tight embrace, his face buried in her hair.

* * *

_**A/N: so how was it? sorry it's kinda short. evil sadistic Uchiha! GAH! you don't deserve her! Haha, well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, tell me what you think! REVIEW!**_

_*** I'll leave it up to you guys to imagine what kind of accident they were in 8D .maybe i'll include a small chapter about that later on. maybe ;]**_

_**XOXO ambergur-pyon96 with izumiiiiiiiii :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hi guys. sorry i haven't updated in a whole while. i've had this chapter on my computer for AGES but i really hadn't had the time to put it up cos of exams and all. Updates will be slow cos i now have a brand new pile of work waiting to be done. That and it's going to be hard to get a hold of Izumii since she's vacationing right now. Sorry again And enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or it's characters_**

* * *

Sakura POV

Here I was, pressed up completely against him, in his room. Him, who I was absolutely terrified of, now made my heart hammer so hard against my chest and my whole face burn up with the utmost intensity. He smelled like clean, like soap, and something else I couldn't describe. I felt the weight of his head on top of mine. My head was crushed against his chest, with my hands against his abdomen; I could feel the hard muscles underneath the fabric. The place where my head was resting felt damp; my tears had soaked through the material of his dark shirt.

"Please," I started.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Please," I heard a whisper against my shirt, "don't hurt me."

She was still trembling in my arms, small quiet sobs escaping her mouth. On instinct, I tightened my embrace.

"It's okay," I found myself whispering back to her. "You're safe with me."

Ironic, since _I _was the one who inflicted that horrible injury on her. I mentally winced at the memory of the ugly purplish bruise. But somehow, my words seemed to cause her some kind of comfort as she pulled me closer to her and buried her face deeper in my chest, letting the tears fall more freely.

* * *

Sakura POV

"You're safe with me," he whispered. It's crazy, I know. He was the one who gave me that bruise. He was the one who I was scared of. But something in the way he said it just convinced me that there was no way he was faking it. And really, I was so scared and angry and confused right now that comforting was all I really needed, even if it was from the person who had caused me all the pain in the first place. Just then, being locked in that secure embrace from him made me feel like nothing could touch me. I felt _safe,_ just as he had said. And I didn't want that feeling to end. Grabbing to fistfuls of his dark shirt, I pulled him in closer and let my tears fall.

* * *

Sakura POV

I lay on my futon, in my room, just breathing.

_In and out. In and out._

I closed my eyes for a moment. Not long – hardly even a second – but regretted instantly. I snapped my eyes back open as a flood of images invaded my mind.

My heart's steady beating increased rapidly. My face felt hot.

So much for trying to forget about _that._

I felt like breaking something.

_God_, how could I have even _allowed _myself to be comforted by that… that… _Ugh_!

Sighing loudly, I got up and rolled my futon, tucking it tidily in a corner. I couldn't be lying around in my room all day; I had things to do, places to clean.

Closing the door behind me quietly, I hoped and prayed with all my being that I wouldn't have to meet _that man_ again until dinner.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I let out a frustrated growl. That girl, she had been avoiding me all day! I ran my fingers through my raven locks, recalling my last encounter with her.

I had seen her sweeping the floor along one of the corridors and had started approaching her just like I had tried the other two times. However, this time, she didn't notice me at first and hadn't disappeared out of my sight faster than I could follow. I was almost to her – three, four meters away, maybe – but then my stupid brother had to show up. He had materialized out of nowhere in front of her and had called her name. When she had looked up in response, she had caught sight of me approaching over his shoulder and quickly fled, leaving Itachi without even answering whatever he had asked her.

After that of course, I was really pissed off with my brother.

But it doesn't really matter, I think in the end, because she would still have to be there to serve me during dinner time. And after that, I would finally be able to get her alone.

* * *

Now Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama still weren't back from their outing – Mikoto-sama supposedly had suggested that they should spend some time alone together. Itachi had left a note to Sakura saying that he going out to meet someone that night*. So that meant the only one eating in that day was Sasuke, who had asked a maid to tell Sakura (since he couldn't get to her himself, seeing as she'd been avoiding him like a plague) that he would have his dinner in his room. To say that Sakura was dreading to be alone with him was an understatement. At least with Itachi around, Sasuke wouldn't try to do anything _too _extreme. But he wasn't. And it was almost time for dinner.

'_Get it together, Sak. There's no need to be so nervous,' _she tried calming herself, but hell; there was everything to be nervous about. What if he tried something on her? What if he decided that since he hadn't finished with her the last time that he was going to hurt her now?

She walked slowly to his room, the cart she pushed that carried his food rattled slightly as the wheels bumped against calluses in the wooden floor.

She was finally standing outside his bedroom door. Unconsciously, her hand moved to brush her fingertips along the bruise on her face. It didn't hurt quite so much anymore. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door before opening it and stepping into his room.

Her eyes scanned the room for its single inhabitant before finally resting on the place where he sat at the large mahogany table, hands interlaced in front of his face. She started to move. With every step, she inched closer to him; with every step her heart beating at a more frantic pace, until she finally reached where he sat. Her hands shook slightly as she laid the table for him.

Plates, spoons, forks and knives were laid out first. Then a wine glass and a water goblet. Then the food. All through the whole process, she hadn't once looked at him, and he hadn't stirred at all from his original position. When she was done, she took three steps back and waited. Waited for him to begin. But he didn't. She was confused. Why was he waiting? Didn't he know that his food would get cold?

But even after another minute, he still hadn't made a move to start. As his maid, maybe, she thought, that she should say something? Tell him that the food was done and that he could start with his meal?

She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Sasuke-sama, your dinner is ready," she said. But it came out more as a croak since she hadn't spoken for all that time. Even then though, he still didn't move. It was starting to bug her. Here he was, sitting at his dining table with all the food laid out in front of him, but he hadn't moved an inch. The food had already cooled down mostly by then, too. She stared at his unblinking form, a mixed feel of unease and slight panic starting to swirl in her gut. Was there something wrong with him? Was he feeling unwell or something? Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out a hand.

"Sasuke, are you…. Are you alright?" she whispered, genuine concern laced in her voice.

Her hand was inches away from him when he caught it.

She gasped. Panicked, she clamped her eyes shut and lightly struggled against his grip on her. Here it came. The beating. The pain. Any second now.

"Sakura."

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't hurt her yet that she stopped resisting. Or maybe it was because there was something in his voice that made him sound so… desperate. An utterly sincere promise that he wouldn't hurt her, even if hadn't said those words at all.

"Sakura," he said again. No, he whispered; breathed her name. Her eyes were still shut, but when she felt his callused fingertips butterfly over her bruise, she slowly opened them. He was staring right in her face; his eyes black and intense on hers. She could hear the loud drumming of her heart ringing in her ears. "Sakura," he said, pulling her closer to him and she didn't resist one bit.

* * *

**_A/N: Short, i know. Anyways, hoped you like it. Reviews are extremely appreciated! :)_**

**_XOXO Amber and Izumii_**

**_*Itachi was trying to tell Sakura about it when she bolted._**


End file.
